Los deseos del Dios
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Un crudo fic sobre los sentimientos de Misa y las ambiciones de Light. Sensibles abstenerse y lo digo en serio.. no quiero traumar a nadie...
1. Los deseos del Dios

**Hola a todos, antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que me han dejado sus reviews... T.T Son los primeros que recibo aquí y estoy muy feliz. Entre ellas quiero agradecer a Vicky Yun Kamiya que ha estado promocionando mis fics (Gracias dulzuraaaa), a Piwy, a Saori-Luna y a Javier de Jesús.**

** Este fic es un poco (muy) distinto a los que normalmete escribo. Para que lo entiendan es muy crudo. Creo que es muy difícil escribir algo de Death note sin hacerlo, en especial al hablar de Light Yagami (Raito). Es algo que se me ocurrió, pero es un tanto fuerte. Delicados del corazón o personas muy sensibles, abstenerse.**

** Dicho esto... aquí vamos...**

** Hana**

**Los deseos del Dios**

Estaba enojado, no, enojado era poco… estaba furioso. Ese L lo tenía al límite de su paciencia y cordura. Parecía que no tenía más motivo de vivir que cagarle la existencia. Una parte de si disfrutaba el tener un enemigo digno con el cual jugar, alguien que le hiciera subir la adrenalina en la sangre, que lo llevara al límite de su ingenio, que lo mantuviera en vela, que le diera pelea. Pero otra parte, la que estaba más cerca de su corporeidad, estabas más que cansada, estaba agotada. Casi no dormía, casi no comía, sus funciones orgánicas casi habían desaparecido, incluso aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía unas ganas crecientes de follar. Pero estaba tan consumido en su guerra con ese "bastardo" que ni tiempo para eso tenía. Hacerlo con Misa era algo que por alguna razón no le había llamado y le extrañaba que ella no lo quisiera, pero como le daba igual… ella estaba tan enfermizamente apegada a él que hacerlo con ella solo traería problemas.

Aceleró el auto sabiendo que eso era una forma de desahogarse que tenía su cuerpo, un liberador de presión. La carretera y sus líneas se esfumaban gracias a la velocidad.

Vislumbraba el paisaje urbano, con sus grandes rascacielos, inventos del hombre para alojar personas, pero con un designio oscuro dentro de la mente de su creador, llegar a Dios. Qué estúpidas eran las personas, no servía de nada acercarse más al cielo… para ser Dios había que conseguir el poder que él había arrebatado al Shinigami Ryuk y que por cierto no pensaba devolver; el poder de decidir quien vive y quien muere, poder de ejercer la justicia a voluntad propia y sin recibir queja alguna. Ese era el poder que él, Yagami Light estaba concentrando.

Miró el edificio departamental en el que estaba viviendo con esa tonta. Estacionó el auto lentamente, quería tardar lo más posible en llegar a la suite. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba había llegado considerablemente temprano a otros días, lo más probable es que ella no lo esperara, tal vez si tenía suerte ella no estaría en casa. Cada día que pasaba tenía que convencerse a sí mismo que era fructífero tenerla con él, después de todo, esa chiquilla tenía los ojos del Shinigami con el cual podía ver el nombre real de las personas. Sonrió al pensar que ella había sacrificado la mitad de su vida por él, que estúpida… aún se creía especial cuando solo había sido, es y sería un instrumento más. Si ella estaba en la casa simplemente se desahogaría con ella y luego se disculparía para que no se fuera, debía ser cuidadoso, ella debía de permanecer a su lado al menos un tiempo más.

Entró al elevador y observó como los números iban tornándose de color rojo conforme iban pasando los pisos. Se aflojó la corbata, pensando que tal vez debiera aprovechar y dormir.

Se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación y entró girando apenas la perilla. Esa niña creía que no era necesario cerrar, después de todo, esa persona moriría si trataba de hacerle daño.

Lo primero que le llegó fue el olor a vainilla disperso en el aire, esa había seguramente ella pensando que le agradaría. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente aceptar que no quería nada de ella que no fuera su servicio? El living como siempre estaba impecable, ella pensaba que tal vez así conseguiría su aprobación.

Escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente de la habitación, gemidos. Río al pensar que tal vez esa mocosa al fin se hubiera decidido a engañarlo. Los mataría a ambos, no mejor usaría eso como excusa para dejarla. No, la mataría y a su amante también, así no corría riesgo de que hablara.

Entreabrió la puerta un poco y se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Qué más daba si alguien la escuchaba, esto era algo que necesitaba con urgencia. Que importaba si Light no le correspondiera, el estar cerca de él, de su Dios era más que suficiente; qué importaba si todos la veían como una loca, esta loca era el siervo más fiel que tenía el Dios más poderoso del universo; qué importaba rebajarse si podía siquiera besar el suelo por el que él caminaba. Y es que así era… ella le sería por siempre fiel… solo su cuerpo se revelaba, exigiéndole eso que no tenía. Calor, cariño, deseo… necesitaba eso… al menos su cuerpo. Así que esto era lo único que podía hacer, tocarse, amarse a ella misma, dejando de lado las ropas negras, dejando de lado la adoración a SU Dios de la muerte, dejando de lado al resto del mundo, para dedicarse este segundo a ella. Incluso se atrevía a soñar que sus manos y dedos en realidad eran los de él. Gimió con fuerza su nombre, esperanzada de que algún día su Dios correspondiera milagrosamente sus súplicas.

Eran tan anhelados sus roces con él, aunque fuera una palmada, un roce ocasional, incluso una mirada… añoraba todo de él, hasta el más mínimo e insignificante gesto. Arqueó su espalda para poder moverse a un ritmo mejor y más violento. Así debía hacerlo él ¿¿No?? Violento, a la fuerza, poderosamente. ¿Cómo sería hacer el amor con Dios?

Por primera vez la veía así como era, sin esas ropas extrañas, mostrando sus más bajos instintos, gimiendo como un animal, tan abstraída en su mundo que ni siquiera había notado su intromisión.

Su cerebro le decía que solo la mirara, que se recreara la vista un rato y siguiera de largo, que no sucumbiera. Cómo podría él, el Dios de este nuevo mundo rebajarse con esa mocosa. Pero se dio cuenta de que era en vano. Ya estaba duro.

-Light… Lii-Light…- gemía Misa introduciendo sus dedos aún más punzantemente en su ser. No era lo mismo, no podía compararse con la fuerza de su Dios, pero era al menos un consuelo.

Sintió repentinamente como sus manos eran retiradas. Abrió sus nublados ojos para encontrar a su Dios mirándola como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Con deseo?

Así, sin ceremonia, sin dudar siquiera, se enterró en ella profundamente, sintiendo como ella lo recibía a pesar de tan violenta intromisión.

Sus sentidos debían de estar engañándola. Su Dios… Light… dentro de ella, era demasiado perfecto. Su fuerza, su energía moviéndose dentro de ella como un torbellino, ella se había convertido en receptora de su deseo carnal y con ello ella estaba satisfecha, conforme, estaba agradecida.

La sintió agarrarse a él con desesperación, tomándolo por la camisa. Gimiendo más fuerte, más agudo, más profundo. Ella temblaba entre sus brazos por sus fuertes embestidas y lo recibía tan bien, tan dispuesta. Se enterró más fieramente, hasta la empuñadura y salió por completo para volverse a hundir.

Ella simplemente se dejaba someter, no quería más. Esto era más de lo que ella alguna vez hubiera esperado. Era un milagro, un sueño, debía serlo… pero ahora no importaba, lo disfrutaría.

Ella literalmente lo estrujaba, como queriendo retenerlo dentro de si. Eran maravillosas las sensaciones que Misa le causaba. Sus espasmos eran tan fuertes, rápidos y constantes, que lograban excitarlo más y más.

-Light… Light… Mmm… -gemía ella sintiendo los salvajes impulsos que recibía por dentro, el contacto entre pieles, sus fluidos mezclándose con los de él.

Él lo quería todo, quería más. Subió una de sus manos y con saña estrujó uno de sus senos desnudos.

-Kyaaaaa…-gritó ella desde lo más profundo de sus cuerdas vocales. Que tortura más divina, que dulce angustia, que dolor más erótico. Casi sentía su piel palpitando en las zonas en donde seguramente se formarían moretones, pero en realidad eso no importaba, ya nada importaba.

Mordió, lamió, besó, chupó, masajeó, estrujó los senos de ella, queriéndola someter al placer que solo un Dios podría darle, sintiéndola más húmeda. Ella disfrutaba el dolor.

-Misa… Mi-misa… Misaaa…- sus labios se movían sin permiso y las palabras fluían sin que pudiera evitarlo. Ella era maravillosa al menos para esto, pensaba, sintiendo como pronto llegaría al final.

Ella trataba de seguirle el ritmo, pero era demasiado violento, demasiado arrasador, simplemente demasiado para ella. Sintió una colosal explosión dentro de su ser que acabo con todo, lo nubló todo, lo borró todo, todo desapareció.

Él estalló dentro del cuerpo de la niña, sintiendo como sus fuerzas eran robadas, como lo que más temía se volvía realidad, como se rebajaba a ser un humano común y corriente follando, y como un sentimiento de protección y posesión comenzaba a formarse dentro de él.

Ahora estaba seguro de una cosa, por nada del mundo, la dejaría alejarse de él.

** Que conste que se los advertí... ya sé, ya sé... soy una cochina... pero bueno, me quería sacar las ganas de hacer un fic de Misa y Light y esta cosa rara es lo que salió... no esperaban ver mucho amor no??**

** Sayonaraaaa**

** Si les gustó dejen reviews... sino... también... pero no insulten por fiiissss si quieren insultar mándenme un e-mail si?? n.nU**

**Hana**


	2. Los deseos de la Diosa

**La continuación de la cochinada... ni pregunten... jajaja no me pude aguantar a que votaran y en un arranque -y gracias a mi amiga PAULA (aplaudan carajooo)- lo he terminado... espero les guste...**

**Todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños, DEATH NOTE NO ES MIO**

**Disfruten  
**

**Hana ;)  


* * *

**

**Los deseos de la Diosa**

By Hana Hime

Ahí estaba de nuevo… si, sentado frente a una computadora portátil y a una libreta negra muy conocida por ella.

No podía dejar de mirarlo… era tan exquisitamente perfecto, desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último de sus cabellos castaños. Sus piernas largas y firmes, su cintura delgada, el bulto que hacía su entrepierna (se sonrojó un poco al prestar atención a esa zona en él casi desconocida para ella), su lindo trasero, su espalda ancha pero no desproporcionada, sus brazos fuertes, su cuello musculoso, sus facciones tan afiladas, sus labios, sus ojos y su nariz. Sólo un Dios podría ser tan precioso, tan espectacularmente divino.

Echada en la cama de dos plazas detrás de él, observaba sus cabellos cortos pero lo suficientemente largos para llegarle al cuello, escuchaba su suave respiración que de a ratos se hacía más profunda… eso significaba que había encontrado a algún pecador grave y deseaba… simplemente deseaba que esos largos, delgados y fuertes dedos en lugar de tocar el teclado de la laptop la recorrieran a ella.

Suspiró. Desde hacía algún tiempo que sus deseos por Light estaban rayando otros límites que los de la simple adoración.

Él había logrado doblegarla un poco… lo reconocía… pero esa parte de ella, celosa y posesiva estaba aflorando nuevamente. Le había dicho una vez que mataría a cualquiera que se acercara a él… y no lo había hecho…

Su ceño se frunció al recordar a todas las zorras que se acercaron alguna vez a su adorado Light.

El dueño de la Death Note (y de su vida si así lo quisiera), le había dicho que habría levantado muchas sospechas si de pronto las chicas que estaban a su alrededor empezaban a morir. Ella no era tonta… sabía que ellas eran parte del plan de Light… pero al verlas cerca de él un calor insoportable se instalaba en su cuello, dejándole un sabor amargo y muy fuerte. Ácido. Era odio, del más puro. Odiaba que ellas lo tocaran de esa forma tan descarada, ya fuera en cualquier parte de su cuerpo. EL ERA UN DIOS!!! Ella consideraba cada roce con él como algo divino e inolvidable y ellas se acercaban, lo tocaban, lo miraban y deseaban con tal descaro…

Un golpe sobre la mesa la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Mierda…-murmuró Light enfurecido.

-"Ese ha sido L que ha largado otra declaración estúpida…"-pensó Misa. Últimamente al estúpido detective se le había ocurrido provocar a Light/Kira con declaraciones televisivas muy acertadas en lo que refería a la personalidad que debía de tener Kira, además de las típicas burlas a su inteligencia.

-"Pobre de mi Light… está bajo mucha presión últimamente…"-pensó revolcándose en la cama pero guardando silencio. Conocía el temperamento de su Dios. Si daba muestras de vida se ganaría un regaño enorme y lo que menos quería era enojarlo más.

Si hubiera alguna forma de calmar, de que se desahogara… pero era casi imposible. La única cosa que lo relajaba (un poco) era hacer eso que este momento se encontraba haciendo… condenar pecadores. Hombres y mujeres que no merecían formar parte del nuevo mundo que Light estaba formando, pecadores como el asesino de sus padres… aquel que le había arruinado la vida, pero al que le debía el haber conocido a Light.

Volvió a enfocar su vista en él… y suspiró de amor, nunca llegaría a amar a nadie así nunca más… suspiró de frustración, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo más por él que solo darle el nombre real de las personas.

-"Te amo… "- profesó con fervor aunque para sí misma. Tenía ganas de decírselo y de asegurarle que nunca lo dejaría de apoyar, pasara lo que pasara… pero todo quedó dentro de ella, al igual que la mayoría de sus emociones.

-Misa…-dijo él de pronto sin voltear a mirarla siquiera. Ella se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, así en camisón como estaba- Sirve para algo y tráeme un café…-dijo entregándole la tasa que casi tuvo que agarrar en el aire- y que esté caliente por favor…-exclamó con sorna.

-Si Light…-respondió ella sumisa. Él no decía esas cosas de verdad… sólo estaba tenso… realmente tenso. Necesitaba desahogarse y la única persona que estaba allí para que lo hiciera era ella. Ryuk había salido de paseo con Rem. En los últimos días los Shinigamis se divertían visitando los lugares donde "misteriosamente" se sucedían accidentes automovilísticos y demás.

-"Es-estamos solos…"-reaccionó de pronto-"y ellos no volverán hasta tarde…"-pensó sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello rubio. Tomó la taza que su amado le había dado y la apretó contra su pecho al sentir como una (muy buena) idea comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza y el deseo empezaba a invadir su cuerpo-… si Light… caliente…-respondió antes de perderse en los pasillos de la habitación, hasta la cocina.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Trató de abrir los ojos y resultó que, verdaderamente, era una tarea muy dificultosa. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, tanto que le daba vueltas… ¿Qué mierda había pasado? Trató de hacer memoria y lo último que recordaba era haber tomado el café que… el café… EL CAFÉ!!!! El entendimiento le nubló la visión, dejándolo lleno de un humor asesino. Esa perra le había puesto algo al café… no había otra explicación. Con esfuerzo e ira mezclados, abrió los ojos del todo y se encontró a sí mismo mirando al techo, sobre su cama. Trató de mover sus extremidades, pero como lo suponía, estaba atado de pies y manos a los postes de la cama con lo que parecían medias de nylon negras.

-¡Misa! Maldita sea… ¡Suéltame!-gritó encolerizado. Ya no había lugar para Rem y sus amenazas, hoy la mataría. _Tenía que hacerlo._

-Ya despertaste Light querido…-susurró ella acercándose a él. Se había puesto su camisón negro más corto, más translúcido y más escotado; sus medias y portaligas negras, y hasta una tanga de encaje fácil de sacar.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo ó ya verás!-amenazó sabiendo que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Nunca se había sentido tan furioso en su vida. Cómo se atrevía esta mocosa a hacerle esto a él…

-Lo siento Light… solo por hoy… no te haré caso…-dijo con pesar. Le costaba horrores contradecirlo. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera ya entrenado para obedecerle. Sólo el saber que esto era para beneficio de su Dios la calmaba y la alentaba a seguir adelante con su plan- últimamente… has estado muy tenso…y…-se interrumpió al contemplar a su Dios acostado tan indefenso en su cama- no se me ocurrió mejor forma para ayudar a desahogarte…-susurró relamiéndose los labios inconcientemente.

-¡Rayos Misa!-gritó exasperado. No le molestaba lo que ella quería hacerle, sino que ella fuera a hacerlo en contra de _**su**_ voluntad. Esto no podía ser bueno, era el primer paso a la rebeldía.

Ella se subió a la cama y comenzó a gatear sobre él. Subió lentamente por su cuerpo, admirando cada pedazo de piel que hasta ese momento le había sido negado. Aspiró su aroma maduro y varonil.

-¡Misa, ya basta!-gritó él. Cómo odiaba su maldita humanidad. Su cuerpo contra su voluntad empezaba a responder a las caricias de ella.

Ella vio sus manos como si fuera la primera vez. Estaba temblando de ansiedad. Las subió por su torso y de un tirón le arrancó la camisa, logrando que los botones salieran disparados como proyectiles por la habitación.

Admiró su torso, cómo sus músculos se movían siguiendo su respiración. Arrastró el dorso de la mano por sobre su piel, la palma y por último las uñas…

Trepó más y más hasta su rostro, donde observó como él, un poco sonrojado, la miraba con deseos muy distintos a los suyos. Podía ver la ira asesina salir por sus ojos hecha chispas.

Besó sus labios dulcemente, buscando calmarlo, pero recibió de respuesta una mordida casi salvaje que le lastimo levemente los labios. Se sorprendió durante un instante, pero al recobrar la compostura, llevó su dedo a su boca y recogió la sangre que de ella salía, lamiéndola.

Nuevamente se lanzó a besarlo, pero esta vez sin darle escape ni posibilidad de hacer otra cosa que no fuera lo que ella quisiera. Casi lograba aplastarlo contra el colchón.

Su lengua exploraba su boca incansablemente, queriendo calmar esa sed que hasta ahora había refrenado.

Light sentía como su boca era tomada con fiereza y nada podía hacer. Por primera vez se sentía indefenso frente a alguien. Se sentía cual presa de esa muchacha que estaba llegando más lejos que nadie y se sentía presa de su propio cuerpo que reaccionaba sin su permiso. Sentía la sangre correr por sus venas con una velocidad y fuerza que no podían ser normales.

Sus manos habían cobrado vida propia. Bajaban por el torso de él acariciándolo, pellizcándolo, palpándolo. Su izquierda se detuvo en el botón entre rosado y marrón que era su pezón, buscando que él sintiera tanto placer como sentía ella. Su derecha era más atrevida… bajaba por sus piernas y acariciaba sus muslos por arriba de su pantalón de vestir, circularmente, subiendo y bajando por su extensión, rozando a veces su entrepierna.

-Mi-misa… -gimió él sin darse cuenta. Le faltaba el aliento de tantas maneras.

Ella abandonó sus labios para contemplar su rostro. Sus facciones poco a poco iban relajándose. Estaba funcionando. Sin dormirse en los laureles, se enterró en su cuello, besándolo dulcemente, chupándolo. Antes de seguir, mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¡Ahg!-gimió él al sentir esa mordida. Había sido una sensación tan rara y desconocida la que lo había recorrido de norte a sur, pero no por ello menos placentera. Estaba comenzando a reconsiderar si matarla o no…

Dejando un sendero cálido de besos bajó por su cuerpo, lamió sus pezones con dulzura, saciándose cuando pudiera, pero su objetivo era más suculento.

-Mi-misa…-gimió Light sabiendo que la muchacha iría mucho muy lejos.

-Mi Light…-susurraba ella entre cada beso- mi Dios…

Descendió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a una zona que empezaba a abultarse peligrosamente. Desabrochó el botón principal, sintiendo que desvestirlo era un ritual, bajó el cierre lentamente, acariciando la sensible piel de esa área. Corrió el último obstáculo de tela blanca, y vio como el apéndice de su Dios, de un color apenas más oscuro que el resto de su cuerpo y cubierto de una fina mata de cabello castaño, crecía y se levantaba ante sus ojos.

Lo tomó entre sus manos que ya no temblaban.

-Ahhg…-gimió Light al sentir las manos de ella en contacto con su miembro. Todo se ser se estremeció y durante un momento pensó que terminaría allí mismo.

Comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo por toda su extensión, haciéndolo crecer más y más… acercó su boca y sin una sola gota de timidez lamió la punta… y así comenzó.

-Ahmmm... dioses!! Ohh… mmm…-gemía Light al sentir su miembro dentro de la boca de ella. Esto era lo más exquisito y exasperante que alguna vez hubiera sentido. Sentía que las emociones, principalmente el placer terminarían por desbordarlo, haciéndole perder el control y hasta la cordura. La lengua de ella acariciaba tan placenteramente su miembro, era algo increíble, impensable. Que si sabía que las mujeres hacían eso? Si, lo sabía. Que si alguna vez se lo hicieron? Si, se lo hicieron, pero no de esta manera. Misa era simplemente maravillosa… y eso no ayudaba en nada a la parte que todavía quería matarla.

Misa estaba tan deseosa, pero a la vez tan feliz que se creyó llorar… los gemidos de su Dios… ella provocaba los gemidos de su Dios…

Masajeó el glande con la lengua y friccionó suavemente el tronco con los dientes. Casi sentía como el miembro de Light se hacía más grande en su boca. Levantó la mirada y capturó a su Dios con una mirada que reflejaba puro sexo. Lo retiró lentamente de su boca y con cariño le dio una última lamida.

Light creyó morir al menos cinco veces en los minutos que pasaron.

Cuando Misa se separó de él, dejándolo hinchado y, tenía que reconocerlo, deseoso; levantó su vista solo para encontrarla bajando más por su cuerpo.

La rubia muchacha descendió un poco más y con una lujuriosa mirada comenzó a lamer sus testículos como si fueran el helado más delicioso del mundo. Mientras, seguía estimulando el tronco con una de sus manos y con la otra pellizcaba ligeramente su trasero.

Una ola de placer desquició por completo el sistema del Dios del nuevo mundo. Cada poro de su cuerpo, cada terminación nerviosa se sacudió ante un goce que amenazaba con dejarlo postrado por días.

Cuando Misa le sintió tieso y duro como una roca, se permitió desistir.

Se arrodilló sobre la cama y con una calma que no sentía, se quitó la tanga, dejando al descubierto su húmeda, cálida y agradablemente aromática entrepierna.

_¡Si!_ Casi gritó Light al verla posicionarse cerca de su miembro. Deseaba la liberación, ansiaba sentirse atrapado dentro de esa apretada humedad que presentía en Misa.

Ella comenzó a rozar la punta del pene de Light con su propia entrepierna. Mezclando sus fluidos, sobre-estimulándolo.

El dios humano comenzó a forcejear contra las medias de nylon en un intento desesperado de asir a Misa y penetrarla de una buena vez, tal como gritaba cada célula de su cuerpo.

La muchacha se apoyó completamente sobre su torso sin dejar de acariciar sus sexos y con deliberación comenzó a besar su cuello.

Los turgentes senos de ella se apretaron fuertemente contra su torso y cada vello del cuerpo de Light se erizó ante ese contacto.

Misa mordió con saña su cuello.

_¡Basta!_

Sacando fuerzas de algún recóndito y oculto lugar de su cuerpo, Light destrozó las medias de nylon de un tirón, tomó a la mujer que estaba sobre él por las caderas y sin perder tiempo, se hundió en ella.

Sintió un pitido en sus oídos cuando su miembro se vio, por fin, enteramente cubierto. La humedad, la suavidad y la estrechez a la que se vio sometido, lo dejó aturdido. Trémulo de placer, sintió como toda su inteligencia se reducía a la nada ante un instinto más básico que solo gritaba y arañaba en su interior bramando: ¡_Tómala! ¡AHORA!_

Ella pretendía continuar con su juego un poco más, pero se vio deslizada de su papel ante un Light que la embestía salvajemente, como si no pudiera estar clavado lo suficientemente profundo en ella y la miraba como si de algo comestible se tratase.

Las manos de él amasaban sus caderas con brutalidad, empujándola y levantándola una y otra vez sobre el miembro de él.

Con euforia, ella comenzó a seguirle el ritmo, y fue entonces cuando las manos de él subieron por su espalda, arañándola, hasta finalmente apresarla contra él en un estrangulador abrazo.

Preso de un frenesí para nada racional, se aferró a ella como poseso. Se hundía en ella hasta la empuñadura y salía por completo solo para volver a entrar.

Casi con seguridad, ella sabía que le quedarían moretones, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Se sentía como una salvaje, en realidad, ambos lo parecían. Escuchaba como los aullidos de los dos retumbaban por las paredes de la habitación, seguramente algún que otro vecino los escucharía… pues, qué se jodan!

Se vio solo un poco sorprendida cuando él la tumbó sobre la cama, tomando por completo el control. Dios siempre controlaba al final, y ella recibiría por siempre agradecida.

Light tomó el camisón entre sus manos y, de un solo y poderoso tirón, lo desgarró por completo, dejándola solo con las portaligas puesta.

Totalmente trastornado, comenzó a refregar su cara contra los pechos de ella, como bañándose en su aroma, como queriendo fusionarse con ella, como si nada bastara.

Su respiración se había reducido a, más que jadeos, a ahogos. Todo su cuerpo hervía, sudaba, forcejeaba y el aire parecía no llegar nunca a sus pulmones.

Las manos de Misa recorrían la espalda de su amante con desenfreno, memorizando cada curva, cada plano, cada parte que Light le permitía tocar.

Dos cosas pasaron que los dejaron desconcertados a ambos. Aunque sin saber cuál había sido la primera.

En un momento de locura, Misa enterró una de sus manos en los cabellos de Light, tironeándolo y la otra en su trasero, enterrándole las uñas. Y fue cuando sintió que él se hacía AÚN MÁS GRANDE.

Light golpeaba furiosamente en un sitio que descubrió, la hacía gritar, cuando sintió algo que creía imposible. Misa estaba cada vez MÁS APRETADA Y HÚMEDA.

Sintiendo que todo el universo pendía de un hilo tan delgado como un cabello y que estaba a punto de cortarse, tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas, entrelazándolas.

Misa alejó el rostro de Light lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos a través de la neblina del placer.

-T-te amo…-jadeó casi sin aire, pero no por ello con menos fervor. Y si bien no recibió ninguna palabra a cambio, creyó encontrar algo en la mirada de él, en lo profundo de esos ojos color de miel añeja, que la hizo rendirse al goce de un placer más que devastador.

Con un último estrujón, Misa hizo que Light alcanzara también a paladear la locura en un orgasmo que lo dejó totalmente indefenso en sus brazos.

Temblaba incontrolablemente, todavía vaciándose dentro de ella, cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de la rubia acariciando su frente, despejándola de los mechones de su cabello empapados de sudor.

Misa quedó conmovida hasta lo más profundo de su corazón al verlo totalmente laxo entre sus brazos, respirando aún irregularmente, dejándose arrullar por ella, permitiéndose dormir tranquilamente sobre su pecho.

-Duerme mi amor… -susurró con infinita devoción antes de entregarse ella también al sueño que parecía llamarla con su canto de sirena.

Esa noche dormiría tranquila sabiendo que Light, su Dios, el Dios del nuevo mundo, amanecería mucho más relajado que nunca.

* * *

**Aquí el final de esta locura... quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron sus reviews en la primera parte. Gracias a ellos decidí hacer este segundo capítulo...  
**

**Thanks to:**

**Shadow Shaw Phantom  
gemmita uzumaki  
zape  
AshStrange  
jess03  
xX-Amairany-Xx  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Maresk321  
Animetrixx**

**Hana ;)  
**


End file.
